Moyen qu'a trouvé Kyo pour oublier la malédiction
by Mickyli
Summary: Tout le monde a trouvé sa place chez les Soma... Sauf le plus chiant, Kyo! Au moins, il la trouvera avec humour et dérision...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteuse : **Mickyli…

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (bien sur ! Faut bien commencer la rentrée quand meme)

**Couple : **Mon bébé d'amour et mon sucre d'orge… Littéralement Kyo et ? le mec qui traite Yuki de « Yun-yun »

**Note : **Je suis re là… GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN… Je suis horrible, j'ai postée le début de cette fic avant d'avoir finie l'autre de FB ! Non, ne frappez pas ! Je vais la finir promis….faut juste que je la tape lol

**Titre :** Le moyen qu'a trouvé Kyo pour oublier la malédiction…

**Chapitre 1 :** Voyage scolaire tumultueux

En ce beau mois d'octobre, l'automne semblait déjà bien avancée. Les feuilles teintées de couleurs chaudes se balançaient au rythme du vent frais qui annonçait l'hiver. (Quelle superbe entrée en matière, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai besoin de ma dose de poésie par jour… Mais si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous raconter l'histoire du jour où Akito a reçu sa tronçonneuse…)

Tout était (en ce mois d'octobre) parfaitement normal dans la famille Soma. Il faut dire qu'il est rare de trouver une famille…moins normale. Yuki était absorbé par son poste de président des élèves, Kyo ne rêvait que d'arriver en fin d'année, Tohru s'empoisonnait la vie à toujours être sympa… Bref, tout le monde avait ses occupations propres. Mais on peut dire que Rohru était le seul lien qui unissait Kyo et Yuki. Jamais les deux ne se sont moins battu… Il faut dire qu'ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Yuki avait trouvé ses propres amis, à savoir les membres de « l'armée défense » : Kakeru Manabé, Kimi, Naoto, Machi Kuragi. Enfin, il avait trouvé son petit monde loin des Soma. Au moins, il se sentait important dans sa fonction de président, de plus tous les membres lui étaient très chers. Kyo de son côté, avait tout autant d'amis mais n'avait pas réussi à se détacher de la malédiction comme semblait l'avoir fait Yuki. Il repoussait violement toutes les filles alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de se jeter dans leur bras. Il avait perdu tout espoir de tendresse. Tohru s'intéressait trop à Yuki pour s'occuper de lui. Et puis, il la trouvait tout de même un peu cruche. Kyo semblait donc planer à travers le temps, inchangé dans la tête, chamboulé dans le corps.

Pourtant, il est arrivé quelque chose qui a sauvé sa vie pathétique.

Eh oui…et cette chose est…un voyage scolaire à Kyoto. Grâce à lui, Kyo appris à connaître Kakeru et les autres amis de Yuki. Sauf que ça ne l'intéressait pas ses tourbillons de personnalités, il avait trop à faire avec sa tempête intérieure (joli ça !). Kakeru et Naoto l'énervaient à toujours lui donner des conseils et à se plaindre au sujet des filles. Mais un jour, Kyo s'essaya en retrait des autres, il sirotait seul son lait (XD) sur une terrasse. Kakeru s'approcha prudemment de lui par derrière (XD nan pas frapper !) et se jeta à son cou en criant comme un hystérique. Kyo sorti de ses gonds et hurla : « Foutu Nabé, je suis pas ta meuf ! »

A ses mots, Kakeru prit place à la table du chat et lui dit :

« Ben… Faudrait que t'en prenne une pour pas que je t'embête… »

« Je sais que tu n'arrêteras pas de faire chier ton monde même si on t'enterrais vivant ! » rétorqua Kyo.

« Ouh…qu'est ce que t'es susceptible, faudrait vraiment penser à déverser tes hormones sur quelqu'un ! Tu fais le boulot tout seul ? C'est pas sympa, faudrait prendre une fille pour t'aider… »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » rugit le chat en rougissant (lol).

« Ben j'en sais rien. Si tu veux, je crois que Kimi te kiffe bien et… »

« Mais je m'en fous de Kimi ! »

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je te présent Mizuki ? »

« Mais je m'en fous de Mizuki ! » Kyo avait du mal à se contenir.

« Ben choisi une meuf et je t'arrangerais le coup… »

« Lâche moi, je veux… PAS »

« Pas de fille ? »

« Pas de filles ! »

« Mmh ton cas est intrigant… »

« Questuveudire ? »

« Ben je crois qu'il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu aimes les mecs ! »

BOUM ! (Kyo est tombé de sa chaise) Il se releva immédiatement, se jeta sur Kakeru (et le viola !) pour lui mettre une bonne droite.

« Ouhaieaieaieaie ! Tu m'as fait mal, comment veux tu que je t'aide avec tes hormones si j'ai la joue toute enflée ! » pleura Kakeru.

A suivre…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteuse : **Mickyli…

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (bien sur ! Faut bien commencer la rentrée quand meme)

**Couple : **Mon bébé d'amour et mon sucre d'orge… Littéralement Kyo et ? le mec qui traite Yuki de « Yun-yun »

**Note : **Je suis re là… GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN… Je suis horrible, j'ai postée le début de cette fic avant d'avoir finie l'autre de FB ! Non, ne frappez pas ! Je vais la finir promis….faut juste que je la tape lol

**Titre :** Le moyen qu'a trouvé Kyo pour oublier la malédiction…

**Chapitre 2 :** Bon début d'exploration

Kyo se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Yuki, Kakeru et Naoto. Tous dormaient profondément, seul lui était assis sur la chaise du bureau, les mains sur la tête. Il avait au moins eut une satisfaction ses derniers jours : il avait bien bastonné ce pauvre Kakeru après qu'il se soit moqué de lui. Kakeru n'était plus revenu sur le sujet mais Kyo savait que chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, la même scène se répétait dans leur tête. Il horripilait ce visage toujours sarcastique, toujours riant, toujours insouciant de la vie… mais il savait que ce visage lui ressemblait. Kakeru était Kyo a peu de choses près et il est bien connu qu'il est rare de s'aimer et de s'apprécier. Donc Kyo évitait Kakeru.

Fâché de réfléchir sur son orientation sexuelle, Kyo se leva dans le noir et se dirigea vers son futon. Il enjamba Yuki (qui dormait bien étrangement pour un prince) et passa par dessus Naoto. Il s'apprêtait à passer sur le futon de Kakeru (qui était le plus proche du sien) quand il s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme endormi. « Pffffffff ! Jamais je n'aimerais les hommes, je ne suis pas aussi désespéré, je connais mon orientation….je suis donc confiant ! Donc Kyo arrête de flipper ! » pensa le chat.. Il enjamba le noiraud et s'assis sur son lit. Il se déshabilla et passa le bas de son pyjama. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le haut quand il senti son pyjama retenu par quelque chose.

C'était Kakeru qui retenait la chemise du chat en l'air. Il dit d'une voix suave :

« Ne t'habille pas complètement, t'es craquant torse nu ! »

Kyo n'en cru pas ses oreilles…. Zut ! Kakeru allait encore l'embêter. Kyo rigola et répondit :

« Désolé mon gars mes je connais ma sexualité ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'aime les filles mais tu m'as l'air bien porté sur les mecs toi ! »

« Ben…pas vraiment. C'est juste que t'es trop mignon et que je peux autant craquer sur une fille que sur toi…. » dit Kakeru indifférent.

« Supposons que ce que tu dises est vrai… Eh bien je peux t'embêter moi aussi… »

« Et comment ? »

« En t'allument, te chauffant mais ça ne me fera rien (puisque j'aime les filles) tendis que toi… tu ne pourras pas m'avoir et tu en souffriras ! » (Sadique le Kyo)

Kyo souffla ces mots en s'approchant du vice-président qui était maintenant tétanisé par le charisme naturel du chat. Celui-ci poussa son camarade de classe pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos. Kyo se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de son voisin. Il lui pris les mains et les déposa sur ses propres hanches. Kakeru était immobilisé et ne comprenait plus… Que faisait Kyo ? Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient-ils tellement ? La plaisanterie continuait toujours ? Il n'osait dégager ses mains des hanches étroites du roux.

Kyo profita d'un moment libertin de son esprit pour glisser ses mains de son propre cou à son torse, se faisant à lui même du bien. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant sans bien le comprendre e pouvoir qu'il avait sur Kakeru. Celui-ci, à la vue de Kyo se caressant, ne pu retenir la chaleur et les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans son corps.

Se ressaisissant un bref instant, il ne pouvait tenter qu'une chose pour dégager Kyo de là… la provocation.

Il dit : « Pousse toi de dessus moi… sinon, je vais bander ! » (très fin, j'avoue).

A ces paroles, Kyo, au lieu de se pousser se plaça instinctivement à l'endroit (où ça fait mâle XD) du sexe de Kakeru. Celui-ci était en fait déjà dressé et Kyo laissa échapper un gémissement en le touchant. Il savait que le moment était critique. Il n'avait que deux solutions : soit il se poussait et se couchait dans son lit mais il n'arriverait pas à dormir après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou alors, il continuait, savourant la tendresse qu'il se préparait à recevoir.

Il choisi la dernière option.

« Hmmm… Nabé… tu es trop sexy dans cette position »

Kakeru comprit à cet instant que Kyo ne s'arrêterait pas à leur « simple » plaisanterie. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait, Kyo l'avait, dans un sens, toujours attiré et il voulait lui donner du plaisir pour se sentir important à ses yeux.

« Ca t'excite de faire des choses dans une pièce remplie de monde, hein ? » murmura Kakeru.

« Mmh ! En fait, c'est surtout toi qui m'excite outre mesure… » lança le chat.

Kakeru voulu tout de même vérifier les dires du chat en passant sa main à l'endroit critique.

« Non ! Moi, Nabé, j'ai réussi à mettre Kyo dans cet état ? Ouahouu je suis vraiment trop bon ! »

« Tu l'as dit » souris le chat.

Mais, ils s'arrêtèrent. Yuki avait bougé… Ils regardèrent dans sa direction pour voir un Yuki assis sur son futon, se préparer à allumer la lampe de poche pour lire. Sans doute n'arrivait t'il pas à dormir…

A suivreuuuh

Je m'excuse du fond de mon cœur étrange et psychopathe pour ma longue absence sur ce site… Mais j'ai passé mon bac… YAHOOOOO…. Mention bien ! Et quelque problèmes de cœur qui ne sont pas prêt de se résoudre…

Mais finalement, je reviendrai toujours à mon premier amour… le yaoi ! XD


End file.
